ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Santino Fontana
Santino Fontana (born March 21, 1982) is an American actor, singer, director, and composer, widely known for playing Greg on the television show Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, and for voicing Prince Hans, the primary antagonist of the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. Early life Fontana was born in California. He is of half Italian, one quarter Portuguese, and one quarter Spanish, descent. Fontana graduated from Richland High School in Richland, Washington in 2000. He is a graduate of the University of Minnesota/Guthrie Theater BFA Actor Training Program, class of 2004.Fontana Lands Lead Role Career In 2005, as a member of the Essentials, Fontana co-wrote the musical comedy Perfect Harmony, and originated the role of Philip Fellowes V. In 2006 he starred as Matt in the Off-Broadway revival of The Fantasticks. His Broadway debut was Sunday in the Park with George in 2007. Fontana originated the role of Tony in the Broadway production of Billy Elliot from October 1, 2008 to July 4, 2009. He was awarded the 2010 Drama Desk Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play for his work in Brighton Beach Memoirs. He starred as Prince Topher in Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella on Broadway, for which he was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical. In 2013, he provided the voice of Prince Hans in the Walt Disney Animation Studios film Frozen. In 2015, Fontana became the first guest artist to perform three times in the space of one year with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. Fontana also joined the cast of the CW romantic musical comedy-drama Crazy Ex-Girlfriend that same year. On November 11th 2016, it was announced that Fontana was leaving the TV series after his one-year contract with the CW.http://www.vulture.com/2016/11/santino-fontana-leaving-crazy-ex-girlfriend.html Broadway credits *"Moss Hart" in Act One (2014) *"Prince Topher" in Cinderella (2013) *"Algernon Moncrieff" in The Importance of Being Earnest (revival) (2011) *"Rodolfo" in A View from the Bridge (2010--left the show in previews due to a performance-related injury and was replaced by his understudy, Morgan Spector) * "Stanley Jerome" in Brighton Beach Memoirs and Broadway Bound (revival) (2009) * "Tony Elliot" in Billy Elliot the Musical (2008) (first to play the role on Broadway) * "Alex/Bather/Soldier", "George" understudy Sunday in the Park with George Roundabout Theatre Company (2008) (Broadway debut) Other stage credits *"Elliot Rosewater" in "Kurt Vonnegut's God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater" Encores! New York City Center (2016) *"John Adams" in "1776" Encores! New York City Center (2016) *"Joseph" in Sons of the Prophet (2011) * "Philip Fellowes V" in Perfect Harmony (Also Co-Writer) Studio Tisch (2005) * "Matt" in The Fantasticks original Off-Broadway revival cast (2006) *cast recording * "Hamlet" in Hamlet Guthrie Theater (March 4-May 7, 2006) * "Simon Bliss" in Noël Coward's Hay Fever Old Globe Theatre, San Diego (July 14 – August 19, 2007) Hay Fever release, Old Globe Theatre * Loves Labour's Lost Chautauqua Theater Company * On the Verge Chautauqua Theater Company * 9/11 Project Chautauqua Theater Company * Once in a Lifetime Chautauqua Theater Company * As You Like It Guthrie Theater * Death of a Salesman Guthrie Theater and Gaiety Theatre (Dublin Theater Festival) * La Traviata Washington East Opera * Six Degrees of Separation Guthrie Theater (2003) * A Christmas Carol Guthrie Theater Discography *''Keep Christmas With You'' with Mormon Tabernacle Choir & The Muppets from Sesame Street (2015) Filmography Television Films * "Aaron Miller" in web series Submissions Only (2011-2014) Awards and nominations *2010 Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Featured Actor in a Play for Brighton Beach Memoirs (won) *2011 Clarence Derwent Award for Most Promising Male Performer for The Importance of Being Earnest (won) *2012 Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actor in a Play for Sons of the Prophet (nominated) *2012 Outer Critics Circle Award for Outstanding Actor in a Play for Sons of the Prophet (nominated) *2013 Outer Critics Circle Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical for Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella (nominated) *2013 Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical for Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella (nominated) References External links * * * Santino Fontana biography for The Neil Simon Plays * Off Off Broadway Online interview, 2006 * A new prince takes the 'Hamlet' throne MNDaily.com, 2006 * "Who Knew? Hamlet graduated from CLA" on page 9, Reach magazine, College of Liberal Arts, University of Minnesota * Santino Fontana's thread on Friends of Billy Elliot Category:1982 births Category:American male stage actors Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Living people Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from California Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Richland, Washington Category:Male actors from Washington (state) Category:People from Stockton, California Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:American people of Spanish descent